


I knew she was trouble from the first kiss

by hilaryfaye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko pulled her hair up, snapping a hair band in place. Streaks of grease stretched along her forearms, a smudge on her cheek from an absent-minded touch. Saeko leaned on the hood of her truck, admiring. She liked Kiyoko best, like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew she was trouble from the first kiss

Kiyoko pulled her hair up, snapping a hair band in place. Streaks of grease stretched along her forearms, a smudge on her cheek from an absent-minded touch. Saeko leaned on the hood of her truck, admiring. She liked Kiyoko best, like this. Mind still half on her work, absorbed in all the inner workings of a car, puzzling out the problem, how to fix it.

Finally, she looked up, giving Saeko a little smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Saeko straightened. “Baby’s due for a checkup.” She thumped the hood with the palm of her hand, a layer of dust coming away on her skin.

“And due for a wash, too,” Kiyoko said, walking over.

Saeko opened up the hood. “She’s started making funny noises when I turn on the a/c.”

“Like it’s the fan?”

“That’s my guess.” Saeko stuck her hands in her pockets. “You look like you’ve been busy.”

“I have been.” Kiyoko looked over the truck’s insides. She was well familiar with Baby, a ‘78 Chevy that she’d been doing repairs on for over three years. Faded red, cracked seats, and the light of Saeko’s life, second best only to one thing.

Saeko strolled through the garage, to where a blue ‘65 Mustang sat, polished and freshly painted, all the dents taken out of her so flawlessly that you’d never have known she had any. Saeko ran a hand over the roof. “How’s Mama?”

“More trouble than she’s worth,” Kiyoko said, no small amount of ire in her voice. “You ought to just get a new car, for all that repairs will cost you.”

Saeko looked up. “How can you say something like that? After everything Mama and I have been through?”

“It’s because of everything you’ve been through that you ought to retire her. For all I know you were born in that car.” Kiyoko looked over her shoulder, ponytail falling in her face. “She’s going to stall out in the middle of a race one of these days.”

“You can get her running again, can’t you?”

“Of course I can. Almost done with her, in fact. I’m just saying I don’t think you should race her anymore.”

“Well, without Mama, I won’t have the money for a new racer.” Saeko sighed. “I need her to hold out at least another year.”

“I said I could get her running, I didn’t say I could work miracles.” Kiyoko was up to her elbows in Baby’s hood.

“You’re cruel.”

“You’re too optimistic.”

“Ryuu wants to race in her at least once.”

“If he wants to risk his neck, he’s welcome to.”

Saeko patted the car with another sigh. “Poor Mama.”

“I’ll have to replace a belt,” Kiyoko said, closing Baby’s hood. “And you’re due for a tire check.”

“I don’t trust anybody else with my Baby,” Saeko said, grinning. “But maybe you can take a break.”

“I haven’t had lunch.”

“I’ll buy. And I’ll take you on my bike.”

Kiyoko smiled. “Let me wash up and change my shirt.”

Saeko felt giddy. Three years knowing Kiyoko and that little buzz had yet to go away, a tickle in her stomach. She pulled her bike out of the back of her truck, and reached through the passenger window to retrieve two helmets. She’d gotten the second one just for Kiyoko.

“You know, we could take your truck,” Kiyoko said, emerging with a clean white t-shirt.

“Nah,” Saeko said, “I think it’s better if Baby stays here.” She straddled the bike, and held out the spare helmet. “Safety first.”

Kiyoko let her hair out to put the helmet on. She got behind Saeko, sliding her arms around Saeko’s waist. “So where are we going?”

“Little place. I think you’ll like it.”

#

They sat at a picnic table outside, eating two-dollar burgers and watching traffic.

Saeko ran her fingers back through her hair, stretching. “Mama’ll be fixed soon, won’t she?”

“A few days. Why?” Kiyoko glanced at her. She knew, why. “You’ve already got a race lined up.”

Saeko nodded.

Kiyoko let out a breath. “I guess I better make sure everything’s in tip-top shape.”

“You’ve never failed me.” Saeko grinned. “Don’t think you ever will.”

Kiyoko leaned back against the table, and looked at Saeko. “Don’t give me that smirk.” She pulled a stray hair out of the corner of her mouth. “I’m still charging you full price for repairs.”

“Ah, c’mon, you don’t think I’d try to scam you?”

“You never know, with you bad-girl types.” Kiyoko winked at her.

Saeko picked up her soda, rattling the ice inside the paper cup. “Would that make you the good-girl type?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Well you know what they say about bad girls and good girls.”

“Do I?”

“Now you’re being mean!”

Kiyoko giggled, and Saeko’s heart jumped up into her throat. Kiyoko leaned over. Her lip balm tasted like cherry, and Saeko forgot what it felt like to breathe.

“That was for good luck on your race,” Kiyoko said. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

Saeko sat, stunned. “I think I’m already dead.”

Kiyoko stole Saeko’s soda out of her hand. “Well, I guess I can sell your Mustang and your bike--”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Saeko put an arm around Kiyoko’s neck. “You’re gonna have to kiss me a lot more if you want me to let you do something like that.”

 


End file.
